


Never Gonna Give Up

by babygirl127



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003)
Genre: M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Unrequited Love, pursuit of love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-27
Updated: 2016-02-27
Packaged: 2018-05-23 14:35:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6119500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babygirl127/pseuds/babygirl127
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raph is in love with Don and will never give up until he can call Don his own</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Gonna Give Up

Don is just the most incredible turtle on the planet. As far as I am concerned that ain’t even up for debate. There is no one that even comes close to comparing with him as far as I am concerned. He is all but perfect in every way which is probably why I love him so damn much.

It’s kinda strange to think of myself in love with one of my brothers but there ain’t no other word for it. Sure I love Leo and Mikey too but not in the same way. They don’t get my heart racing and my blood pumping the same way that Don does without even trying.

There is no one like Don anywhere when it comes to turning me on and gettin’ my motor running. Don’t matter what he’s doing either. Stitching me up after a fight with those sure hands of his, looking through his microscope at one of his experiments with his tongue sticking out of the side of him mouth, or bending over the front of the BattleShell with his tail wagging as he works, it don’t make the slightest bit of difference. Don is just plain hot stuff.

On top of that he’s just so damn smart. No one I’ve ever met even comes close to rivaling him and I’ve been to other planets and to the future. I mean who else could take literal garbage and turn it into half of the things that he makes to save our shells or to just make our lives a little bit easier? No one that’s who.

The guy’s pretty damn strong too. He’s put me in my place a time or two that’s for sure. Must be from all of that machinery he’s always tinkering with. I may be the one to save his ass most of the time but that’s just because I like looking at it so damn much. I know he’s got my back same way as I’ve got his and I’d never think twice about going into a fight with Don at my side. He’s one tough, stubborn bastard when he wants to be.

Don’s just the whole fucking package. The only things that’s missing is the stupid bow. Not that I wouldn’t mind having that. It would certainly be a whole lotta fun to unwrap him. God I want to unwrap him so bad. I want his legs wrapped around me. I want to hear him yelling out my name while I pound into him. I want him to be mine and mine alone. I want to call him my mate, my lover, my everything.

God I just want him and he ain’t even thinkin’ about me that way. Not yet anyway. I ain’t never been one to back down from what I want and I ain’t about to start that shit now. I know how much I love Don, I’ve just got to make him see that. I’ve just got to show him what he means to me and he’ll understand.

I’ll show him just how good I’ll be to him, just how good I’ll love him and he won’t be able to say no. It will take time sure but shit, Don’s worth all the time in the world. I’ll do anything I need to do in order to win him over and make him see just how good we’d be together. Just wait and see. When I’m done there won’t be nothin’ standing between me and Donnie.


End file.
